Plot Twist
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: On Valentine's Day, Sirius is asked by James to deliver a package to Lily. But Black never expected the plot to have a twist. T for conversation with implications, but nothing huge.


**I am not J. K. Rowling, thus, I do not own Harry Potter. No matter how I wish I did :D**

* * *

He cursed under his nose, observing the crowd of the sixth year Gryffindors. They were chatting and strolling without any rush, enjoying their free time after the supper. But Sirius Black was not among them. In fact, he was standing alone in the door of the left passage from the Great Hall, which was unusual on its own. Moreover, he was trying to spot a red-headed girl, which was even more outstanding.

Actually, it was all James's fault. His best friend was grounded in a Hospital Wing after taking a bludger right in the chest, saving his best Chaser. Unfortunately, at the same time, James had his chest crushed, the impact with the vicious ball resulting in breaking his bones.

Thus, Potter almost begged his best friend to deliver a package. On a special day. A very special day.

The Valentine's Day.

It was no secret who the girl was, James had been chasing after Lily Evans for quite a time already. And, due to his sudden and ill-timed indisposition, he had to pass the duty to another.

Which was him. Sirius.

Abruptly, his eye caught a ginger tone to the right, but it turned out to be a Ravenclaw, and a boy to top it up. He snorted and crossed his arms, bored.

Honestly, he was not happy at all. If James weren't his best buddy, he would have given it all to Remus or even Peter and let _him_ handle the problematic issue. But he was. And he had to do the favor.

Sirius knew that Lily would be leaving the Hall with her girlfriends, heading to the Common Room. Usually, she was one of the first to leave the room and walk there to take the best seats for studying. Yet, she was nowhere to be seen.

Impatient, he glanced around the people – in vain. Finally, he saw her friend, MacDonald. Sirius decided to take the chance and followed the brunette.

"Hey, MacDonald! Wait up!"

She turned her head and eyed the companion. "Hello, Black."

"Merlin, it took you _forever_ to leave the Hall, you know?" He stated and shook his head. "But that's not… Er, actually, I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Do you know where Lily is?"

Mary raised her brow. "And why do you need her?"

"I…" Sirius almost said he had something for her, but thought better of it. "I need to speak to her."

"On Valentine's Day?"

"I wouldn't ask you where she is f I wanted to speak with her _tomorrow_." The Marauder rolled his eyes.

"Are you possibly trying to take her out?" Mary asked with a less icy voice.

"Wha- No, not really…"

She nodded and started ahead, throwing over her arm: "Then don't bother."

Black stood there, floored, and gapped at the escaping girl. _What?_ He understood nothing. Why would _he_ ask Evans on a date if James was the one to fancy her? And what did Mary's behavior mean?

He cursed again, thinking of James. Stupid prat, had to be injured on that day and leave everything to him.

* * *

He spent most of his evening on looking for the redhead. Finally, he gave up and quit his search, returning to the Common Room and his friends, Remus and Peter, sitting in a corner. Sirius nodded at them and fell on the armchair with a heavy sigh. The boys looked at each other and turned to him.

"Padfoot, what's wrong?" Asked Remus.

"Do you know what day it is today?" Sirius asked glumly.

"Oh, I know. The day when you got dumped by Penelope of Hufflepuff in the morning." Peter said, chuckling.

"That, too." He admitted. "But no. Moony?"

"It's Valentine's Day." The asked one frowned. "Which reminds me, _what_ are you doing here instead of snogging some girl?"

"Tell me about it." He scowled. "It's all because of James."

"Prongs? What did he do?"

"Did he take the girl you had your eyes on?"

"Or did you two got together and you're going to him in a second?"

"No, chuckleheads." Sirius barked. "He made a mercenary out of me."

"Oh! What are you to do?"

"Deliver a package through a maze with obstacles, killing the enemies." He snorted.

"Sounds demanding." Said Pettigrew.

"Yeah." Remus nodded. "Let me guess, you wanna reach Lily Evans, the obstacle is the fact you have no idea where she is and the enemies are her friends… Or ex-friends, like Snape."

Black stared at him for a moment. "I never knew you're a psychic, Moony. That's a rare combination with a were—"

"SHUT IT!" Lupin hissed.

"Oh come on, no one's listening to us…"

"Actually, if you wanna know, I saw Lily in a classroom on the second floor." Remus added quickly.

Sirius grimaced. "Why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"You never asked." He shrugged. "But I'd recommend you taking the map, you know? She might've changed her location."

"Why?"

"She was hiding from Jeff Spotsky."

Sirius sighed and stood up. "Fine."

* * *

The map told him Evans was still in the same classroom. In fact, he was surprised he hadn't thought of checking on the map earlier; instead, he'd wasted _hours_ wandering around the corridors.

He rushed to the second floor, trying not to bump into too many people on the way. Especially girls.

At last, after he was forced to hide in a broom shed for five minutes because of the Penelope-who-dumped-Black, he stood in front of the door to the classroom of Transfiguration. The map was showing a dot named _Lily Evans_ inside, there was no doubt she was there. Therefore, he pushed the door and went inside.

He was greeted by a bright light sent his way and illumination his face.

"Who's that? Why are you— Sirius?"

"Hell yeah. Evening, Evans." He said with sarcasm. "Would you mind stop blinding me?"

"Oh! Sorry." She lowered her wand and turned the light off.

Lily Evans stood on the teacher's platform, still in her uniform, but without the cloak. She was staring at her guest suspiciously, her arms crossed. Sirius felt like a naughty student under her sight at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" She asked at last.

"I was passing and heard something from here." He said swiftly. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I-I…" She bit her lip, then sighed and sat down with anger, surprising him. "I'm hiding, if you must know."

"Hiding?" He repeated. Remus'd said something of it, but he was too excited knowing her whereabouts that he had missed it.

"Exactly." She blew her hair off her eyes and looked at him expectantly. "Well, are you joining me or what?" He moved, still amazed. When the boy sat next to her, she added. "I'm searching for shelter from Spotsky. He was nagging me all day, trying to take me out, claiming he liked me. But I heard his friends the day before, talking about some bet in which Spotsky was involved."

"What, which involved getting into your pants?" Sirius guessed and she nodded, frowning. "He should've known you're too smart to be tricked like this."

"Well. Now he does." Lily shrugged. "And why are you here, Sirius? I get a feeling you should be somewhere with a girl, it's Valentine's Day, after all."

"Well," He mimicked her and snickered. "I am now. Unless you don't consider yourself a girl, that is."

"You know what I mean." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Actually, I decided to take a break. Every day is a Valentine's Day if you want, so what's the difference?"

"Goop."

"Besides, I was given something for you."

Her green eyes lit up. "What?"

"Ah-ah, that you have to earn, Evans." Sirius smirked mysteriously.

"Why?"

"Because I went through quite a struggle to reach you, you know." He said lazily. "It must pay off. I need some relaxing after running around half of the castle. Do you even know how big it is?!"

The girl considered him, then nodded. "Fine. What do I do?"

Black, who'd never expected her consent, gapped at her for a moment. Was she for real? Still, he quickly came with an idea.

"You have to play with me a 'Would you rather…' game."

"Right now? This is unexpected." Lily laughed.

"Yeah." Sirius smiled playfully. "But don't worry. Doesn't need to be a long game. So?"

"Alright." She relaxed a bit. "Fine. Who goes first?"

"I can." He thought for a moment. "Let's start it easy. Would you rather go out with Dumbledore or Slughorn, Evans?"

"Tough choice, but I'd pick Dumbledore." Evans giggled. "Would you rather go to the Shrieking Shack for a night or spend it in the Forbidden Forest?"

"The first one." Black mused. "Would you rather cut your hair or dye it black?"

"Dye them. You should know how long it takes to grow them. Would you rather read the whole library or never play Quidditch again?"

"I'd read every single piece in it." He swore. "Damn, I _love_ Quidditch."

"I know."

"Would you rather be found in an empty classroom by Jeff Spotsky or me?"

She cocked her brew. "You."

"Touché." His smile widened.

She tried to change the way it was going. "Would you rather be dared to seduce McGonagall or the new Healer woman?"

"The latter. Would you rather be caught naked by a teacher or a student you wouldn't like to see you like that?"

"What kind of question is that!" She shook her head. "Mm… The student, I guess." Fine, he wanted it to go like that, so she would follow. "Would you rather find someone else in the classroom instead of me?"

Sirius took a moment. "No. Would you rather forgive Snivellus or forgive James?"

"None. Would you rather marry well or your girl friend who's your other half?"

"Of course the girl friend." He frowned. "Would you rather seduce your friend or get seduced?"

"I…" Lily blinked. "Depends. If I liked him, yes, I'd rather seduce him. If not… No. I stay with the first option. Now, would you rather end a first date with a passionate kiss or sex?"

"If she'd be okay with it, of course the second." Sirius laughed. "Would you rather have sex with your friend or an enemy?"

"A friend, I guess."

"Really? Even though it could damage your entire relationship?"

"The enemy's worse; he could use it against you."

"I cannot imagine betraying my friend. In any way." Black shook his head, his eyes sparkling.

Lily gawked at him a little, positively astonished. "Me neither… But it was a difficult question."

"Yeah."

Neither spoke for a while, lost in their thoughts. Sirius had no idea what _she_ was thinking about, but his own mind was liking the game with the redhead too much. He felt dangerously attracted to her newly met side; he never knew she could be that fun and daring.

Suddenly, her voice pierced the air.

"Anyway, did I earn the gift?"

"What? Oh, right." He mumbled, getting the package out of his pocket and passing it to Lily. "Here, happy Valentine's Day."

Evans grinned and unwrapped a box, in which she found new perfumes. Her eyes widened, like she was not sure how to react… She quickly got to them and smelled the fragrance. Sirius watched as she was relaxing again, apparently liking it.

"This is amazing… Thank you!"

"Um, actually, it's not from me, but from Ja—" Sirius started explaining, but was stopped by Lily's finger on his lips. An electrifying feeling went through him as he raised his eyes on her, finding the girl extremely close. Much _too_ close.

"Shh. I know that much. But…" Lily smiled almost shyly. "I wish it were from someone else." She considered her words, then sighed when she realized he didn't get it and added. "From you, Sirius."

He didn't even have time to protest; her lips came crashing on his in a kiss. Now, it was quite a strange thing, for Sirius Black to be caught off track. It was sheer shock. She was _kissing him_. Not the opposite. Next, her lips made a more demanding move, forcing out an answer while she stepped closer to him. His mind went blank and for a moment he forgot about it being Lily Evans, James's love. He responded, cupping her cheek and enjoying the sensation.

But she pulled away all too soon for his poor, not recovered yet mind. Lily smiled at him and, without hesitation, turned on her heel and left the classroom.

Sirius was still sitting there, processing what had happened.

Had he really allowed her to kiss him? He didn't like her that way, at least not before. He did enjoy the caress, but it was _so very_ unexpected…

 _Shit_.

How would he explain _that_ to James…?

* * *

 **Sorry, no time to proofread it, really. I wanted to post it still on the Valentine's Day, though.**

 **Have an everyday full of love and care, not only on this particular day, guys!**

 **Feedback's more than welcome :)**


End file.
